Baby Jail
"Baby Jail" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 22, 1994) Plot The episode begins with Mr. Bumpy watching Molly Coddle feed the toy babies. Molly tried feeding a baby some cream corn which he spits out all over her face, Bumpy starts laughing, then the baby spits at his face too. Squishington comes into the room because he is bothered by the noise, Mr Bumpy tells Squish that Molly is trying to "wrangle the rugrats." Bumpy then says that babies are "good for nothing food tubes", and they are "noisy, messy and break things," while Squish points out that Bumpy also does the same things. Bumpy also says that if he was a baby he would enjoy living the the easy life, Molly then ask Bumpy if he could give the babies their "baby formula" while she and Squishington wash the diapers. Molly and Squish leave, while Bumpy must now do the chore. Bumpy searches the pantry and finds the Baby formula, saying it's like "taking candy from a baby". Later it shows Bumpy trying to take a lollipop from one of the babies, Bumpy and the baby fight over the lollipop but Bumpy falls back and the baby has the formula bottle. The baby squeezes the baby formula into Bumpy's open mouth, he swallows it and is instantly transformed into a baby. Bumpy is then face to face with Big Mike (voiced by Brad Garrett), the largest toughest baby of the group. The babies all start chanting “Patty Cake” and Bumpy is challenged to a game of patty cake against Big Mike (similar to a rap battle or a gang fight). Big Mike starts playing rough and Bumpy is knocked flat, Bumpy then gets up and starts fighting back. Big Mike then grabs Bumpy by the ankle and starts tickling his foot. Bumpy is tickled and starts drooling on the floor in defeat. The babies then force-feed Bumpy some baby food with taste disgusting. Later Bumpy is upset saying he hates the life of a baby and wants real food instead of the gross baby food, Big Mike then says he’s seen the “Biggers” get the easy life with “sugary cereal and junk food”. Bumpy can no longer handle the pressure and wants to get out of Baby Jail, and Big Mike decides to help out. Bumpy concocts a plan to break out; with the help of teamwork, the babies tie their diaper together while tying the other end to the bottle. The bottle is launched over the top of the bar and Mike and Bumpy climb up the wall. Bumpy unlocks the gate and the babies escape. Molly and Squish return seeing the babies have escaped, the babies then scramble around trying to get away. Molly traps the babies in butterfly net, Bumpy trips over a shoe and is about to be captures, Big Mike distracts Molly and he is caught and thrown back in Baby Jail. Bumpy almost got away, but Molly scoops him up and he is also put back in prison. Big Mike asks Bumpy why he didn’t escape when he had the chance, Bumpy says that Mike took the net for him and didn’t want him to suffer the punishment alone. Mike thanks Bumpy but tells him the worst part is about to happen which is the burping. Molly picks up Bumpy and she starts holding him in her arms, she pats Bumpy on the back and he lets out a large burp. The side effects of the Baby Formula wore off and Bumpy is transformed back into his fully-grown adult size. Molly is surprised and Bumpy is normal again, saying he just needed a good burp. Bumpy then says that “babies aren’t so bad” when you look at things from their point of view. Big Mike starts crying, Bumpy gets emotional because he understands his pain and the episode ends. Trivia * In this episode, Big Mike is voiced by Brad Garret, who is best known for his roles as Robert Barone on Everybody Loves Raymond , he also voiced Fatso in Casper' ' (1995 film). * While escaping from jail, Mr. Bumpy cheers "Free at last", which is a quote from Martin Lurther King Jr. from his famous I Have a Dream speech. * First appearance of Baby Bumpy, but Mr. Bumpy appears only in the beginning and ending only. *There is a deleted scene that never got into the finished episode. After the Babies feed Mr. Bumpy the baby food, he becomes sick and throws up the food onto the floor. The scene was probably removed because it was too disgusting for the viewers. However, the deleted footage is sometimes reused in some karaoke cafe music videos. * Mr. Bumpy dislikes babies in this episode, However the episode Baby Snail (episode) aired before this episode where Squishington searched for Baby Snail's mother while Bumpy is left to take care of the Baby Snail (character). At first Bumpy claimed to dislike babies, but as the episode progressed Bumpy bonded with the baby and couldn't bear to part with her Bumpy is shown to care deeply for the baby and gives her one last hug before returning her to Mama Snail and at the end of Bumpy told Mama Snail he wants to baby-sit Baby Snail and that he loves babies but as soon as this episode aired Bumpy went back to hating babies saying "Good for nothing food tubes" and they are "Noisy, messy and Break things However it's probably one of those moments in cartoons like this where everything is completely normal again in the next episode. Quotes '''Bumpy:' I'm trapped like a rat! A Rugrat!! Big Mike: it's the warden, every tot for himself! Molly: they're making a break for it! Big Mike: Why tough guy, why? Bumpy: You took the net which was meant for me, I couldn't let you go back to a life of strained carrots, oogy woogies and potty training alone! Big Mike: Thanks tough guy, but you'll be singin' a different tune after what comes next... the burping. Big Mike: The poor sap... Bumpy: I guess everybody needs a good burp once in a while... Mr Bumpy: You know, babies aren't so bad if you look at things from their perspective. Below the ground, that is. Like the things they're forced to endure.. (Big Mike starts crying) Bumpy: I hear ya, brother... (sniff) I hear ya. Gallery Mike.JPG Baggy.JPG Bomgzz.JPG Buggyeyes.JPG Bdfa.JPG Minibumpy.JPG Baba.JPG Swallow.JPG Squeez.JPG Lolipop.JPG Formula.JPG Bjar.JPG Bjail.JPG Sqe.JPG Bgross.JPG Bulau.JPG Yucky.JPG Bes.JPG Bbg.JPG Bfeet.JPG Bgdsd.JPG Byresf.JPG Butf.JPG Bumpyuppp.JPG Bdasfyyp.JPG Patty.JPG Patt.JPG Wer.JPG Wee.JPG Bhd.JPG Bpfas.JPG Teamwork.jpg Pla.JPG Byd.JPG Bgds.JPG Bjyd.JPG Bjail.JPG Byreq.JPG Bute.JPG But.JPG Poor sap.JPG Bure.JPG Byasd.JPG Mok.JPG Bhdasfuuur.JPG Bfdasuur.JPG Mike in jail.jpg Bwah.JPG Bhdas.JPG Molsw.JPG Bbig.JPG Burpppp.JPG Bgdf.JPG Brdf.JPG Good burp once in a while.JPG Back.JPG Crying mike.JPG Force to endure.JPG Below the ground that is.JPG Perspective.JPG Arent so bad.JPG Bump amigos.JPG I hear you.JPG I hear ya brother.JPG Simp.JPG IGNs111.JPG|Deleted footage of Mr. Bumpy throwing up the baby food Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes